


Mirror Image

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: None





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes: No money being made, no infringement intended. Thank you to Sffan for the beta and encouragement. Also thank you to Skripka for the plot bunny, and thanks to the nightly friends in chat and livejournal that offered feedback and encouragement. 

 

Translations: Lingren Jingyi=Stunning / Tzao Gao= Oh, Shit 

 

 

*************************** 

 

Mal looked around the smoky, half-lit bar and wondered how long he'd have to wait for his contact. His gaze narrowed on Jayne's when the big man started choking on his beer. 

 

"I don't believe it!" 

 

Mal turned to where Jayne's eyes were glued and saw a poker game going on over in the corner. One of the men seemed to be having a good time with some young man sitting on his lap. The man moved and Mal could see the lap sitter's face. He knew his mouth was hanging open but he couldn't help it. The man was dressed in black leather pants and a silky looking black shirt that was unbuttoned down to his navel. His pale skin almost glowed and Mal could see the wetness of his red lips from where he and Jayne sat. 

 

Mal and Jayne look at each other and then turn their shocked gazes back to the dark haired man. He was very pretty and looked exactly like Dr. Simon Tam. He must have felt their eyes on him because his eyes found theirs and after a searching moment he smiled and winked at them. 

 

"Uh...Mal, what's the doc doin here?" 

 

Mal frowned and looked at Jayne. 

 

"I don't think that's our doctor. Ain't no way he'd be here, sittin on some man's lap." He swallowed as the man got up and started for their table. 

 

"And ain't no way in hell Simon moves like that." Mal muttered and took another gulp of his beer as the young man moved like a cat stalking prey towards them. He reached the table and took a seat without waiting to be asked. 

 

"You gentlemen looking for a little fun?" Mal wondered if Jayne's eyes widened like his did. "You both look finer than the men around here but it'll be extra for both of you, even if one just wants to watch." 

 

Mal decided to see what was going on. If this was Simon's idea of a joke he planned to throw him over his lap and spank him like the brat he was. 

 

"I think we'd both like to participate, you being a pretty piece. How much for the rest of the night?" Mal knewthis couldn't be Simon when the man smiled and slowly crawled into Mal's lap. Simon would have been stuttering and blushing and no way he'd act like this in public, probably not in private either. 

 

A thumb brushed the corner of his mouth and the young man leaned in for a kiss. Mal made a split second decision and accepted the kiss. Hungry, skilled lips locked on his and a talented tongue proceeded to entice him into renting a room and seeing how long he could ride what this man was offering. 

 

The man in question pulled back and draped his arms around Mal's neck. He whispered a price in his ear. One price for just him, and another for him and Jayne. Mal held himself still, wanting nothing more than to shiver when sharp teeth tugged on his earlobe before moving away. 

 

The smug smile told Mal the man knew he'd affected him. 

 

"What's your name?" 

 

Mal was glad Jayne asked the question because he needed a moment to collect himself. 

 

"The name's Steven, and aren't you a tall glass of water. What's yours?" 

 

Jayne grunted out his name and added Mal's after seeing Mal wasn't going to add it himself. 

 

Steven uncoiled himself from Mal's body and crossed the short distance to seat himself in Jayne's lap. He certainly loved to sit on people, Mal thought. When he leaned down to kiss Jayne, the merc dodged his mouth, but let his fingers touch and glide over Steven's chest. Steven didn't take offense at the dodge just moved his mouth to Jayne's neck and licked it before whispering in his ear. Jayne's hands came up and held onto Steven's waist, letting his fingers roam over the leather clad ass sitting on his lap. 

 

Jayne looked at Mal and leered, "Hey Mal, you don't need me for this negotiation do you? Steven's tasty and I got enough coin." At Mal's raised eyebrow Jayne fidgeted and begged. "Aww come on! Like you ain't wondering what it'd be like. He looks just like him! I think we should go upstairs and then when you're done, come join us and we see what it takes to make this pretty boy scream." 

 

Steven laughed and did some impossible hip gyration that made Jayne moan and suck on his neck. 

 

A small brown skinned man approached their table and handed Mal a drink and a small piece of paper. Mal nodded and opened the note. Shit, the note told them to wait for another hour, then pick up a package at the bar. 

 

Mal watched as Steven gave Jayne some sort of exotic lap dance. He was surprised that he was seriously considering doing exactly what Jayne wanted, especially when Steven threw his head back and slowly ground down onto Jayne's lap. Jayne was almost gone, his eyes a little wild, breath hitching in his throat and Mal wondered if he was about to throw Steven down right there on the table. 

 

Suddenly Steven stopped his movements and stood up. He looked at Mal, then back at Jayne and smiled at Jayne's protest. 

 

"If either of you change your mind, I'm in here most nights or down the street at Mayweather's bar." His hand smoothed his hair back into order. "Right now I've got someone waiting on me." He smirked and gave them a little wave with his hand. Mal saw he was going back to the man he'd been sitting on earlier. The poker game was finished and Steven led the man away whispering in his ear, all the way up a flight of stairs. 

 

Jayne looked at Mal. Mal looked at Jayne. "That is an evil man," laughed Mal as he settled back and looked at the clock, eager to get his package and get back to Serenity. He wanted to see what a certain doctor was up to. 

 

 

Part 2 

 

After conducting their business Mal and Jayne made their way back to Serenity. By silent consensus they headed for the infirmary. Before they got there, they saw Simon sitting in the common area, reading a book. He looked up at their entrance and they both were treated to a clinical overlook. 

 

"Something wrong?" 

 

Mal shook his head and he and Jayne sat down. No one said anything until Jayne blurted out, "Hey doc, you own a pair of black leather pants?" 

 

Simon frowned. "What? No, no I don't." He smirked. "Even if I did, I don't think they'd fit you." Mal snorted. 

 

"You been off the ship anytime today?" Simon put his book down. 

 

"No, you said not to, so I haven't. Why, did something happen?" 

 

Jayne laughed and looked Simon up and down. He was barefoot, wearing black pants and a dark green sweater. 

 

"We was wonderin' if by chance you took up another profession. Something to pass the time." His hands flexed, remembering the feel of Steven's tight little ass under his hands. He wondered if Simon's ass would feel the same. If his whispered voice would turn him on and make him want to part with his hard-earned money. 

 

Mal took over the explanation. "We just saw someone who looked like you, actually exactly like you. Thought you were playing a joke at first." 

 

Simon studied them, their body language, and his heart started to beat faster. 

 

"And where did you see this person?" 

 

When Mal hesitated, Jayne dove into the conversation. "At this bar. He was a whore and seemed to be pretty good at his job." He laughed at the shocked look on Simon's face. 

 

"You got any whores in your family? Any that look just like you?" 

 

Simon closed his mouth and Mal could see he was getting riled up. Before he could speak, Simon stood up, grabbing his book. "That is a really offensive question, Jayne. And although it's none of your business, no, as far as I know no one in my family is in the `whorin' business. And while we were not close growing up I think I would remember having a relative that looked exactly like me." He walked away and Jayne and Mal looked at him leave, then at each other. 

 

Jayne leered. "His ass looks like it might feel the same. Think doc would mind if I touched it to make sure." Mal stood up, stretched and laughed. 

 

"The doc knows a lot of ways to make the human body bleed. You might want to rethink that strategy." 

 

Mal locked up and made his way to his bunk, Jayne trailing behind him. He called out to the merc before he made it to his bunk. "We do have to stay here for a few more days. So you might get a chance to meet up with Steven again." 

 

Jayne smiled, looking like a little boy that was just told he could have some extra candy. 

 

"Yeah, I might do that and this time he won't be leaving just when it gets interesting." 

 

 

THE NEXT NIGHT 

 

Mal told himself he wouldn't go looking for Steven but he found himself in the bar, eyeing all the patrons looking for that gorgeous lithe body. Jayne sat beside him drinking and planning. After thirty minutes they saw him come in, this time in gray leather pants and a dark blue shirt. Mal still couldn't get over how much he looked like the doctor. He saw them too, and headed directly for them, pulled out a chair and sat down. 

 

"Well, well, nice to see you two again." He smiled and winked. "Sorry about last night and leaving you just as it was getting fun but I did have a previous engagement and I always keep my word." 

 

Jayne finished his beer and smirked. "So if you told us we could purchase your time tonight, it'd happen? I don't like to be teased, makes me ornery." 

 

Steven clucked his tongue. "Poor baby. I love to tease but I think of it more as promising. I sit on your lap tonight and I think it's a pretty good bet we'll end up naked at some point." He turned that smile on Mal. "So you two want to get started?" 

 

Mal waited until the server put down more drinks and then replied. "Look, you're a fine, fine looking man but to tell you the truth I'm not to sure about this." He looked at Jayne. "Jayne can do what he wants but..." He stopped when Steven put a finger across his mouth. 

 

He tensed when Steven climbed into his lap. "Come on Mal, it'll be fun. You look like a man who could use a little harmless fun." He leaned down and whispered into Mal's ear. "I could tell last night I reminded you of someone. I promise not to get mad if you want to pretend I'm him." 

 

He made one of the same grinding moves he'd made last night on Jayne's lap and Mal put his hands on his waist and tried to think despite all the blood migrating to the lower part of his body. He felt weird letting his hands move and cover the nice backside being offered to him but he made a snap decision and decided to do what he'd been thinking about all day. He pulled Steven's head down and kissed him. 

 

He let his tongue tangle with Steven's, let his fingers unbutton the rest of his shirt and let his hands glide and brush over warm firm skin. Pulling his head back he steadied his breathing. 

 

"You got a room?" 

 

 

Part 3 

 

Steven stands up, buttoning his shirt halfway. "Yeah I got a room." He makes his way to the door and Mal follows him a few steps before stopping and turning to Jayne. 

 

"You coming?" Jayne smirks and lets his eyes travel greedily over Steven's body. 

 

He stands up. 

 

"Not yet, but I will be." 

 

Mal rolls his eyes and follows Steven. Two blocks down from the bar he invites them into a small house. Mal takes off his coat and sits on the couch. Steven gets him and Jayne a drink then sits in between them. He makes small talk about things to do in town before putting a hand on Jayne's leg. He stops talking and just runs his hand up and down Jayne's leg. 

 

Steven stops and gets up. Jayne frowns but before he can say anything Steven starts to strip, unbuttoning his shirt and pants. Mal can hear the slow sound of the zipper as it is undone. Steven doesn't take off his pants, just lets the tight gray leather remain clinging to his hips. Mal can see dark hair and pale skin half hidden in shadows and wants to run his hands over Steven's hips. 

 

Both he and Jayne are silent as Steven starts to touch his chest. His long fingers rub and glide over his chest, brushing his nipples, over tight stomach muscles, thumb briefly caressing his navel. 

 

"Well, gentlemen, why don't we get the business part of the evening over with? Price is same as I quoted you last night." 

 

Mal shrugs and hands over his portion of the money. He's sure there are other ways people in this type of business conduct payment but he appreciates the blunt way Steven asks for his money and doesn't wait til the end of the evening. Jayne hands over some money and Steven smiles and tucks the money in a desk. 

 

"What would you all like to do?" His hands make more graceful trails along his body and Mal could watch him touch himself for a few more minutes but Jayne may have different plans. As if on cue he speaks up. 

 

"How about you show me what you can do with that mouth?" Steven's smile gets brighter and he pulls Jayne to his feet. Jayne starts to unbuckle his pants and Steven slaps his hand away and pulls Jayne over to a chair where he sits and finishes unbuckling Jayne's pants. 

 

Mal debates on whether or not to watch but decides it's stupid to try and ignore them. 

 

The position Steven and Jayne are in allows him to see what's going on from a side view and he watches as Steven starts to lick Jayne like a lollipop. Jayne doesn't make any noise and Mal is surprised, he had always figured him for a talker. 

 

As Steven continues slowly licking Jayne with soft, wet strokes of his tongue, and uses one hand to gently stroke him, Jayne starts to talk. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, keep doing that boy. Don't stop." He doesn't stop just starts to go faster and Jayne puts his hands on his shoulders and starts to move his hips, his breathing speeding up. 

 

Steven keeps up his fast pace using his mouth and hand to make Jayne groan loudly and come. As Steven's throat works around Jayne, Mal discovers that watching him swallow makes him even harder. He tries not to fidget or touch himself as Jayne staggers to the couch and sits down, one arm over his eyes. 

 

Mal looks at Steven and asks a question with a lift of one eyebrow. Steven holds up one finger and stands. He takes a few sips of his drink then gestures for Mal to come to him. 

 

He moves to stand in front of Steven and is surprised when he doesn't sit back down. Instead he slips Mal's suspenders off his shoulders and starts to unbutton his shirt. After the first two buttons are undone he uses his mouth to undo the rest, pausing to nibble on Mal's shirt. 

 

Heart pounding faster and faster Mal waits in anticipation to see what Steven will do next. Steven studies his bared chest and then lets his fingers trail and glide over Mal's nipples and stomach. He sits down and pulls Mal closer then gives the Captain a look so wicked and mischievous Mal gets nervous. A pink tongue licks wet designs on the buckle to his holster before Steven takes it off. He sets it to the side and Mal's cock is shouting at him that now! now! he will feel that mouth on him. 

 

Steven leans forward and mouths Mal's cloth covered erection. Mal jumps, not expecting to feel rough moist heat ghosting over him. He swallows and makes some sound as Steven continues to tease him. Just when he's ready to tell him to get on with it, Steven unbuttons and unzips Mal's pants. One lick, then another slower one and Mal knows this can become a serious habit. Especially when, without any difficulty, Steven deep throats him. 

 

Now it's Mal's turn to groan and clutch at Steven's shoulders. The sucking rhythm changes and Mal can't decide if he likes it fast or slow. When Steven's tongue slowly undulates the underside of his cock he curses. Steven's words from earlier come back to him. `I promise not to get mad if you want to pretend I'm him.' 

 

He tries to stop the image in his head but he can't, because Steven and Simon look identical. He never thought the image of Simon sucking him would make him come but it does and Sim-Steven swallowing with soft noises of appreciation almost make him come again. He's aware of Steven licking him a few more times, and then tucking him back into his pants. 

 

He makes his way to the couch, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Jayne looking at him. 

 

He looks at Jayne who only smirks at him. 

 

"You realize you called Simon's name?" 

 

 

Part 4 

 

Mal frowns at Jayne. He called Simon's name? He'd been thinking about him and trying not to, but before he could get the image of Simon out of his head, his world had exploded. 

 

He looks at Steven. "I...that was rude." 

 

Steven smiles, stands and reaches for his drink. "That's okay. I didn't mind at all." 

 

Mal thanks him when he refills his glass, Jayne nods his thanks and takes a drink. 

 

There is another likeness between Steven and Simon, Mal realizes. They both seem to be able to control the movements of their body to the point of stillness or let their body tell others they are about to become frantic and hyper. Steven is still but on the very brink of bouncing off the walls. 

 

Mal stands up. Now Steven's eyes are on him as he stops in front of the shirtless younger man. He puts his hands on Steven's hips and can almost feel him shaking. His hands make their way to the back of the tight unbuttoned leather pants and pulls them with a hard jerk off of Steven's hips. They barely move. His actions earn him a slight gasp that he interrupts with a kiss. 

 

Mal comes up for air and looks into eyes that seem to dare him to do what he wants. 

 

"You got a bed?" Steven nods his head at a door and Mal pulls him and his evilly tight leather pants towards the room. He looks to make sure Jayne is following them. He's past the point of caring what Jayne is thinking of him. He'd reached that point before they even got to this small house. 

 

The room holds two chairs, and a small table. A nice, comfortable looking bed was done up in deep blues and greens and a nightstand completed the furniture. Mal leads Steven to the bed and lies him down. 

 

"Jayne help me get his pants off." Jayne gives a short bark of laughter and together they make a game of it. First they pull off Steven's shoes and socks. Then they tug and pull until the pants reluctantly leave the slim body they're attached to. When they get them off, Steven lies there and lets them look as long as they want. It seems to Mal that he is comfortable being naked and aroused. He's not posing for them, but that only makes the scene more erotic. 

 

Jayne makes a movement and takes off the rest of his clothes. Mal does the same and they each lie on one side of Steven. He silently encourages them to touch and explore his body. Mal brushes his fingers along the trail of hair leading downwards. A few more slow touches of the soft hair and Mal finally touches Steven's cock, rubs his finger and thumb over the wetness at the tip, then sticks his finger into his mouth. 

 

He looks at Steven and the narrowed gaze he gets back hits Mal in the stomach. No words are spoken but Mal knows he won't be leaving without fucking this man. Jayne is busy licking Steven's neck and chest and at a quiet gasp from younger man, Jayne stops. He meets Mal's eyes. 

 

"You want to go first?" Mal shakes his head and moves closer to Steven. Jayne moves and shifts around until he's ready to turn Steven onto his side. Before he can ask, Steven reaches under one pillow and hands him a small jar. Jayne prepares him quickly and with a low grunt enters him. Steven starts to inhale and exhale in shallow breaths until Mal kisses him. 

 

Mal gives Steven a brief smile before touching him again. He times his strokes to Jayne's thrusts and Steven's body tightens with his approaching orgasm. He should look vulnerable but he doesn't, he looks breath-taking, lingren jingyi. Jayne props himself with one hand and the other sweeps down Steven's side, from the top of his shoulder to the inside of the thigh that Jayne can reach. 

 

Mal's hand moves faster and he lowers his head to suck the center of Steven's throat into his mouth. With a sound halfway between a hiccup and a long groan Steven comes and Mal slows his hand. One finger touches his hand and he watches as Jayne tastes Steven then focuses even more on his thrusting. 

 

Mal licks his hand briefly then places two fingers in Steven's mouth. The tongue that licks and wraps around his fingers sends a jolt to his now reawakened flesh. 

 

Jayne clutches Steven's hip and starts to talk. "Hot, so hot and tight, oh God, don't move, don't move." Steven doesn't move but Mal figures Jayne is talking to himself and he does move and then he thrusts hard three times and becomes very still. 

 

After a few minutes he pulls away from Steven and blows out a tired sigh. Steven turns over and runs his fingers over Jayne's chest. "You okay, Jayne? Want something to drink?" Jayne nods and with a quick look at Mal, Steven scoots off the bed and wraps a dark blue towel around his waist and goes to the living room. Mal sits up, his back against the wall and looks at Jayne, who is busy trying to catch his breath. 

 

The merc must sense the eyes on him because he turns and leers at Mal. "That there is a talented man, with one very sweet ass." They both laugh and when Steven comes back in the room he's smiling and Mal knows he heard them. He gives Jayne his drink then leaves again, this time Mal hears water running and figures Steven is cleaning himself up a little. He comes out of the bathroom and walks toward the bed, eyes on Mal. He drops the towel around his waist at the foot of the bed and crawls up the bed and onto Mal's lap. 

 

He grabs the back of Steven's neck with one hand and pulls him in for a deep kiss. He holds out his other hand and feels Jayne slap the jar into his palm. He lets go of Steven's neck and dips his fingers into the slick lube while Steven proceeds to whisper a few dirty requests into his ear. He smirks and prepares the swaying man on his lap. 

 

He tilts Steven's hips while Steven raises up and then he is entering the tightest opening he can recall. Steven puts his arms around his neck and sinks down. They both pause as Steven lets his body adjust, then he starts to ride Mal. He settles his hands on Steven's hips then moves them to his thighs. He shifts the younger man and gets even deeper inside him. Steven closes his eyes, bites his lower lip, and starts to ride him faster. 

 

Mal doesn't feel Jayne move closer but he reaches out and runs a hand down Steven's spine and Mal realizes the room is hot and he's sweaty but he's not uncomfortable. He stops thinking when Steven raises up until only the head of Mal's cock is in him then slams back down. He laughs, the sound of it low and lusty, and it seems to echo in the room. Mal smiles and braces his legs on the bed. When Steven's eyes widen at the leverage this gives Mal to pump into him, it's Mal's turn to laugh. 

 

Things turn serious when Mal grabs Steven's half erect cock and starts to play with and caress it. Soon it's hard again and Mal is ready to come. He holds on for a few more minutes until Steven whispers a short litany of words. "Fuck, tzao gao, I'm going to...oh god, oh fuck!" When he comes the tremors and convulsions it sets off causes Mal to curse and come in rough jerks, feeling as though every spurt is being pulled from him. 

 

Steven collapses onto his chest and Mal slips out of his body. He tries to catch his breath and blearily listens to his heart try and pound its way out of his chest. Steven rolls to the side and lies on his stomach. Mal's thirsty but doesn't feel like moving. 

 

"Jayne, any of your drink left?" Jayne hands him the remainder of his drink and Mal drains it before placing the cup on the nightstand and lying down. The bed moves as Jayne does the same, Steven between them. 

 

"Well, wasn't that a good time? Give me an hour or two and we'll have something to eat and some more fun." Mal laughs and Jayne snorts. 

 

"You're liable to kill us but sounds like a plan." Mal agrees and drifts off, hearing Jayne's breathing get slower while Steven moves for a few minutes then stills. 

 

 

Part 5 

 

Mal and Jayne reach Serenity two hours before the sun comes up. They'd had some rest, some food and some more sex with Steven. They walk in, making their way through the cargo bay. Jayne laughs quietly. "Mal, he about killed me. I don't know where he gets all that energy but I'm tired." 

 

Mal nods his head. "Boy was a mite enthusiastic. I'm bout wore out too." They both chuckle as they past through the common room. The sound of the infirmary door opening has them stopping and turning. Simon stands there looking at them, a puzzled expression on his face. Eyes traveling over both of them, taking in their disheveled appearance's he leans against the door. "You two have a good time?" 

 

Mal looks at him, standing there all cool and composed. He's dressed in his usual white shirt and black pants. No vest to be seen and the shirt has two buttons undone. For Simon this was relaxed and casual. Mal tilts his head to the side. It was a little too easy to imagine the shirt unbuttoned all the way, the hair mussed, face whisker burned, and a low, quiet voice begging for more. 

 

Shaking his head, Mal hopes he isn't giving anything away. "Why yes we did. Thanks for asking doc. What are you still doing up?" 

 

Simon steps closer, shutting the infirmary door. "I've been asleep but I had an idea about something and wanted to check it out. Were you with that man you were telling me about? The one that supposedly looks like me?" 

 

Jayne snorts, "Supposedly? He looks like you two came from the same rich fancified mama. Same hair cut, same eyes." He leers at Simon, not noticing his frown. "Body looks similar but if you want to take off your clothes I can tell you for sure." 

 

Mal waits as Simon fidgets and blushes, then fidgets again. "I am not taking my clothes off for you Jayne. Now I realize it's none of my business what you two do but this is a little strange. Are you telling me you two had sex with some man that looks like me?" Without waiting for their response he starts to pace in front of the two tired men. "Why? I-I mean I'm sure there are lots of people around the place you all visited so why pick him?" 

 

Mal looks at Jayne and Jayne looks back, confused. Again Jayne speaks up. "Um, because he was pretty and looked like he had a wicked mouth on him. Plus he does this thing where he sits in your lap." Jayne smirks, "You know doc, next time I'm hurt I'm sure I'll respond to treatment better if you promise to sit in my lap." 

 

Simon crosses his arms, his eyes going from looking at Jayne to looking at Mal, who's busy trying not to laugh. "That is not going to happen Jayne." He starts pacing again. "So when you two were possibly living out weird fantasies with a man who looks like me, you didn't tell him anything did you? You didn't blurt anything out in the throes of passion did you?" 

 

As soon as Simon is finished with his question Jayne starts to laugh, almost howling. He holds his stomach but can't stop. Mal isn't much better starting his laughing at the same time, but starting out quietly until he's almost as loud as Jayne. After a few minutes they both stop. Mal gasps, 

 

"'Throes of passion?' What have you been reading?" He starts to laugh again until Simon's face is red and he seems ready to hit both of them over the head with something. Mal wipes a tear from his eye, noticing that Simon is looking seriously pissed. Mal claps him on the shoulder. 

 

"Sorry doc, but that was pretty damn funny. No we didn't say anything to him." He is definitely not going to mention calling out Simon's name. "Tell you what, you being so curious why don't you go with us tonight and meet him?" Simon shakes his head, but Mal catches the curious gleam in his eyes. "Come on, it'll be fun. You need to get off the ship for awhile anyway." 

 

Simon steps back and looks at them again. He shrugs and starts walking to his room. "I'll think about it. Hope you two didn't wake anyone up with your howling." 

 

After he's gone Jayne clears his throat. "You think that's a good idea Mal? He sees Steven he's going to be even more embarrassed." 

 

Mal thinks about it. It was possibly not the wisest decision but he's tired. "I doubt he'll go with us, but if he does, we'll look out for any trouble." Jayne eyes him with growing doubt but doesn't say anymore after Mal tells him good bye. 

 

 

EVENING 

 

Simon's not a bad man but he's been hoping his sister will have some sort of light spell so he can use that as an excuse not to accompany Jayne and Mal. He knows that if he doesn't they'll think he's scared and he admits he is a little curious. River wanders in with talk of playing a game with Book and Kaylee. He tells her to have a good time and he's going to be off the ship for a few hours. 

 

She pauses and does the little head tilt she sometimes does before saying something that he'll have to try and figure out for days. "The man in the mirror is going to touch you, he's fun and carefree and likes candy, sweet candy." 

 

Simon pauses in putting on his black suit jacket. He nods his head. "Okay, River, I'll be sure to look out for candy." She makes a sound of exasperation and twirls out of the room. Simon hopes he doesn't look too fancy but his clothes comfort him in new situations. 

 

He's wearing a pair of polished black shoes, black pants and a white shirt. His vest is dark blue with light gray stripes running through it. He adjusts his black jacket and goes in search of Mal and Jayne. They'd looked shocked earlier when he asked what time he should be ready. 

 

 

Mal looks at Simon out of the corner of his eye. Since they've been walking through town, a few people have smiled and nodded at him. The other few had leered and called out greetings and questions about why he was so dressed up. Mal has to give it to Simon, he keeps his cool, even when they call him Steven and one or two drunk men ask if this means he'll be raising his prices. He only looks at them for a moment before muttering that he's not Steven. The men don't hear him and he doesn't repeat himself. 

 

They get to the bar and no Steven. Men and women call out to Simon, inviting him to sit down and drink with them. A few come closer, intent on inviting him to do a few more things but Jayne's stern look makes them change their mind. 

 

Simon looks around the bar but it looks like any other. He tries to avoid meeting any eyes but it's hard to do since half the bar seems to be looking at him. He starts to worry that this Steven may bear more than a passing resemblance to him. Mal and Jayne whisper over him and then ask the bartender if Steven's been in. He gives them a strange look, his eyes darting to Simon twice before answering. "Heard he was over at Mayweather's tonight." 

 

Mal nods and they head for the door. Right before they make it to the door he sees Simon flinch and glare at a tall brown haired man. Jayne grumbles at the man and he shies away, still smiling at Simon. 

 

"He pinched me! What is wrong with these people? Everyone keeps staring at me like I'm their last meal." Jayne laughs. "Poor Doc, don't you get it? They think you're Steven and from what I know of him, he probably gets his ass pinched several times a night." 

 

Simon's only response is to roll his eyes at Jayne. They make it to Mayweather's without anymore people trying to touch Simon and for that Mal is glad. He'd hate to have to shoot someone. 

 

Mayweather's is a little more upscale than the other bar but darker, with music from a band playing in the corner. All three men notice the casual glances directed at them, then the double takes directed at Simon. Mal snorts at Simon's whispered, 

 

"This is getting old." The bar or club is dim with small rooms along one wall. A small set of steps leads to a shadowy upstairs and what looks like more rooms. Mal searches among the people gathered and finally spots Steven. 

 

They make their way to a corner of the room where Steven is lounging on a huge black couch, one leg on the floor the other resting on the couch. He's wearing some sort of see-thru gauzy white shirt, but it's not buttoned. The black leather pants he's wearing are tighter than the ones he was wearing when they first met him, and these look wet. They get closer and Mal doesn't miss Simon's indrawn breath. 

 

It's a miracle Mal doesn't draw in some extra oxygen himself. The pants are so tight he can see the outline of Steven's cock. His eyes travel up and pause on a small silver hoop lying in Steven's navel, something that he had not had before. Mal thinks he would have noticed it last night while he'd been licking Steven's stomach. 

 

Jayne's small curse beside him moves his eyes along and he swallows at the small silver hoop piercing Steven's left nipple. He keeps going, no matter how much his brain is telling him to go back and stare at Steven's stomach again. Mal meets laughing blue-gray eyes. The eyes hold his for a moment more before looking at Jayne and winking. Then the eyes look at Simon. He murmurs, "This has to be Simon." 

 

Steven stands up casually and moves to stand in front of Simon. Mal and Jayne both watch as the two men look at each other. Almost at the same time they both look at each other's feet then travel up until they are looking into each other's eyes. Steven slowly smiles and walks around Simon. "Bet you had a fun time walking through town." He laughs at Simon's frown. 

 

Jayne wants to shout with glee at the doc's first look at Steven. He knew he hadn't believed them but here was the proof. Seeing them together was quite a treat too. Both were wearing white and black, and Simon looked like the `before sex' version while Steven looked like the `after sex' version. Jayne wonders how it would be to have both of them to play with in bed. He groans quietly. Looking around the club, he sees other people notice Steven and Simon. 

 

A waitress comes over and it's obvious she's more curious about what's going on than getting their drink order but one word from Steven has her taking their order and bringing them all drinks. Steven makes a gesture for them to sit down. Simon sits in a chair close to the couch while Mal sits next to Steven on the couch. Jayne leans against a wall where he can see the other patrons. 

 

Steven looks at Simon again and Mal can tell he's holding back from crawling into Simon's lap. Mal takes a sip of his drink, hiding a smile. Steven doesn't seem like the type to hold back, but maybe he notices how nervous Simon is acting. Mal looks around the bar, then back at Steven. 

 

"Not working tonight?" Steven looks at him. "No, I'm tired after you two had your wicked way with me. I decided to just relax tonight but I'm glad you came by." He looks at Simon again and although he doesn't move he seems to shift closer to his look alike. "So, Simon what do you do on Mal's ship?" Simon sits his drink down. 

 

"I'm a doctor, and believe me my services are needed." Steven laughs and this time he does move closer. "So you wouldn't be interested in working with me, maybe for a few days? We could make some serious money." Simon's eyes widen and he picks up his drink again and takes a quick sip. Mal smirks and hopes whatever he's drinking isn't strong. On second thought it'd be interesting to see the doc drunk. 

 

"No, thank you but no. I'm not...qualified for your line of work." 

 

Steven stands up. "I got an eye for certain things, Simon and I bet you would do just fine. Might give someone a heart attack but hey, then you'd know what to do if that happened, wouldn't you?" To Mal and Jayne's surprise Simon gives Steven a crafty smile. Steven pulls him up by his arm, then turns to Mal and Jayne. 

 

"If you two will excuse us for a moment I'd like to talk to Simon alone." He turns to Simon. "That okay with you?" At his shrug, Steven pulls him away and Mal watches them walk into one of the rooms he spotted earlier. 

 

Jayne sits down in Simon's chair and he and Mal finish their drinks. After a few minutes the waitress comes by with refills and they start on those. Jayne clears his throat. 

 

"Mal? Maybe it ain't a good idea to leave Steven and Simon alone. Simon is a fugitive and while I don't think Steven is interested in turning him in, well, Steven might be interested in other things. Doc ain't stupid but he might not know how to handle someone as persuasive as Steven." 

 

Mal thinks on that for a moment. Jayne's right and although it's not any of their business what Simon gets up to, maybe they should make sure he's alright. He stands up and Jayne does the same, the alcohol seeming to have had no effect on either of them. Mal pauses and turns to Jayne. "You sure this isn't just about getting a look at them together, maybe doing something that requires clothes coming off?" Jayne shrugs, "Well yeah, that too." 

 

 

Mal opens the door to the room Steven had led Simon too and stops in the doorway. He tries to remember how long they were gone but the scene in front of him keeps looping in his brain over and over. Jayne presses in close to him and he steps in, drags Jayne in and shuts the door. 

 

The room holds a bed, a sink/toilet combo and a small nightstand. Simon is sitting on the bed, his back against the wall. His black jacket is on the floor and his shirt half unbuttoned. Steven is straddling him, his hands inside of Simon's shirt. Simon's hand is wrapped in Steven's hair and they both seem oblivious to Mal and Jayne stepping into the room. In here the sounds of the bar are muted and Mal can hear Steven talking, whispering, urging Simon to touch him. 

 

"Yeah, like that. I love how you kiss. Do I kiss like that? You feel good too, all hot and sweet." Steven leans forward and bites a spot on Simon's neck right where it meets his shoulder. Simon gasps and moans and one of his hands trails down Steven's shirtless chest. 

 

He suddenly seems to notice Mal and Jayne standing there. Mal's ready to leave, and give them their privacy, knowing he might have to drag Jayne out at gunpoint but seeing the two of them together is so mouth watering all the blood in his body seems to have traveled south, making his body freeze right where it stands. Simon looks into his eyes for a moment, looks at Jayne then looks back at Steven. Steven pulls back and waits, seeming to sense that Simon is trying to make some sort of decision. He pulls Steven closer and whispers in his ear. 

 

Mal shakes his head not believing Simon is so comfortable with this man, even if he does look exactly like him. He leans back against the door and spares Jayne a look. He's leaning against the door too and he doesn't take his eyes off the pair on the bed. 

 

Steven laughs. "Sounds fun, why don't we do that." His voice lowers and Mal only catches the beginning of his question. "You sure you?" Simon only looks at Steven for a long moment. Steven tilts his head and gives Simon a small pout. Simon laughs and moves Steven off his lap. Steven gets up and puts his shirt back on, but doesn't button it. Mal doesn't think he's seen Steven with a buttoned up shirt since he met him. The light in the room picks up the gleam of silver on Steven's pale body and Mal almost misses his words. 

 

"Simon and I are going back to my place. Do you two want to accompany us?" 

 

 

Part 6 

 

Steven leads Simon out of the club, Mal and Jayne behind them. He smiles at some of the people, their shocked and curious faces making him laugh. This is so much fun. They make it out of the club and head for his small cottage. He looks over at Simon to find him staring back at him in fascination. Steven is fascinated too. He'd figured the other night with Mal calling out Simon's name that perhaps Simon bore a resemblance to him but this, this is so much more. 

 

He touches his chest, letting his hand flick the silver hoop in his nipple. Simon doesn't disappoint him and follows the movement of his hand. Earlier in the secluded room, Simon had seemed so fascinated by the nipple ring, touching it over and over. 

 

They're almost to his house and he touches Simon's hand, then holds it within his own. A smile that he sees in the mirror several times a day appears on Simon's face. Steven leans into him a little. "So what would we be doing right now, if Mal and Jayne hadn't interrupted us?" His own smile appears when Simon's face turns red. 

 

He nudges Simon lightly when he doesn't answer, then whispers, "I bet we'd be exhausted, having tried to screw each other blind." Steven's only answer is Simon's breathing stopping, then shakily starting back up. He continues, "I know I want to get you naked and see every part of your body, see how far this looking alike goes. Then after I look my fill, I want to lick every inch of your body, make it hard and eager for me." 

 

Simon stumbles and Steven catches him with an arm around his waist. He sighs, "This is the only time I regret not getting that mirror put over my bed." He finally gets a response from Simon. 

 

"Are you always this forward? Don't you get embarrassed talking like this?" Steven shakes his head. 

 

"Why should I? I like sex, I like talking about it and thinking about it and getting ready for it. Then the sex itself is so fun and exciting. I love to just immerse myself in the sounds and smells, the way a body feels against mine. All the different tastes, I love it all." 

 

Simon gazes at him, curious despite his face still being red. "Is that why you're a...whore?" At Steven's frown he apologizes, "I'm sorry, do you prefer not being called that?" Steven smirks, "No, I don't mind but most people think that's all I am. I love sex and I sometimes like to get money for it, but I don't have to whore to survive. That club we were in? I own part of it and part of two other businesses in this town." 

 

At Simon's disbelieving stare Steven nods his head and lets the hand resting on Simon's waist drift down to his ass. He knows the second Simon feels his hand but he doesn't object and Steven doesn't make a big deal out of it. He thinks he might have scared Simon earlier with his interest, but he couldn't help it. 

 

A chance like this only came once in a lifetime and he's determined to squeeze every drop of sensation he can from it, but only if Simon is enjoying himself. He doesn't want to damage him one bit and he can tell that Simon is too tense, and kind of sad. He figures there's more to the story of Simon being on Mal's boat but won't pry. That's not his goal right now, he only wants Simon to relax and have a couple of mind melting orgasms. Everything's better after some great sex. 

 

They make it to his house and he gets everyone situated in the living room with drinks. After finding out they hadn't eaten he excuses himself to make something quick and energizing. 

 

Jayne stares at Simon when Steven steps out of the room. The image from that room is still in his head. Hell, it'll be in his head for a good long while. All that pale, muscled skin wrapped around each other and now he might get to see more. He hopes he gets another turn with Steven. He sure knows how to have a good time and Jayne likes that, likes a person that's having fun with what they're doing. 

 

He hates whores that are bored or try and fake some feelings. He could tell last night that Steven was having as much fun as him and Mal were. His eyes had stayed bright and curious and lustful. As the night had wore on his body had seemed to become more enticing and flexible. Plus he'd said the dirtiest things when Jayne had been buried in him, making Jayne harder than he'd been since he first discovered sex. 

 

Jayne thinks he'll get his wish, and with a quick glance at Mal, he thinks the Captain will get Simon. He hadn't been that shocked when Mal had said Simon's name last night, not as shocked as Mal had been. He saw the way the Captain sometimes stared at the doc and figured sooner or later they'd tear up some sheets. He snorts softly, of course since Mal is a stubborn, ornery bastard it would have taken them forever with lots of drama. Now this meeting with Steven will get them two together a lot quicker. 

 

 

Mal busies himself looking at Steven's house, noting that he must have missed some things the night before. A few paintings hung on the cream colored walls, the furniture, a dark shade of blue, and built to comfort a person, letting them sink back and relax. He sees Simon looking around also and their eyes meet for a moment before Simon looks away. 

 

Mal still can't believe the way Simon has taken to Steven, but he does like the way the doc is looking. He hadn't put his suit jacket back on and he looks rumpled with his vest and white shirt not holding up well under Steven's earlier ministrations. He smiles because all though Simon looks rumpled and nervous, he still looks good enough to eat. 

 

Steven returns with food and they all eat without talking much. Soon they're done and Steven gets them a refill on their drinks. Jayne takes a few swallows, then asks what they are all wondering. 

 

"So what's going to happen here? And how much is it going to cost?" Steven grins at him and leans further back onto the couch next to Simon. 

 

"As I was telling Simon earlier I don't have to charge for my services but it cuts down on people thinking I'm available all the time. So tonight I choose not to expect any monetary compensation." He places his hand on Simon's thigh, rubbing it. 

 

"It's up to Simon on what happens." He looks at Simon and lowers his voice but Jayne and Mal can still hear him. "If you don't want to do anything that's okay. If you just want to watch, that's fine too." He pauses and Jayne sees a small flicker go through Simon's eyes. Steven moves closer to him and continues. "If you want them to just watch us, then I have no objections to that either." 

 

Simon's heart is thundering in his chest, especially when Steven mentions the last option. That's the one he wants, at least for right now. He's not drunk, but he feels comfortable and turned on by the whole situation. He didn't expect that but Steven hadn't been the only one in that room earlier doing the touching and kissing. He sits his drink down. 

 

"I like the last choice for right now." Steven smiles and looks so pleased that it makes Simon smile. He reaches for Simon's vest and shirt and starts to unbutton them. Simon wants to return the favor but Steven's shirt is already unbuttoned so he just lets his hands touch the chest that looks so much like his. Even the sparse brown hair trailing down into Steven's leather pants feels like his. 

 

He touches the silver hoop piercing the navel and wishes he had one. "Did this hurt?" He whispers. Steven removes Simon's shirt before he answers. "I've had it and my nipple pierced for so long I can't remember." 

 

Steven leans forward and kisses Simon, while his hands start to touch and rub Simon's chest. His fingers are light and confident as they learn what makes Simon moan. Their kiss turns eager and Steven loves that Simon is really participating. Then it's his turn to moan when Simon nips his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. 

 

Steven get another shock when Simon straddles his lap, places both hands in his hair and starts licking his neck. In no time he finds a spot on Steven's neck that makes the more experienced man shudder. A low laugh full of promises tickles his ear. 

 

"You like that? Thing is, that's one of my hot spots too. Only one person found it without me telling them. I wanted to see if it had the same effect on you." He sucks on the spot again. 

 

Steven moans and raises his hips in encouragement. Simon whispers in his ear again. "I guess it does at that. It'll be fun to see what else will turn both of us on." Steven agrees by tugging Simon's head back and sucking the same spot on Simon's neck. Simon moves impossibly closer and Steven feels his entire body shiver. Things are getting intense quick and he's trying to decide if he wants to slow it down or get the rest of Simon's clothes off. 

 

"This has got to be the wickedest thing I have ever seen." Jayne looks at Mal for a moment before gluing his eyes back to the two men kissing, oblivious to all else, on the couch. "I wish I had a camera because nobody is going to believe me." 

 

Steven hears Jayne but doesn't respond because he's too busy licking Simon's lips. He has a camera but knows Simon would be uncomfortable if someone started taking pictures of what they were doing. Maybe he can get Simon to take a picture with him before they leave the planet but it will be one with both of them fully clothed. 

 

He feels Simon's erection pressing into his and stops the kiss. Wide blue gray eyes looks into his and he brushes his thumb against Simon's wet lips and holds back a moan when Simon sucks the thumb into his mouth. "Why don't we go into my bedroom?" Simon continues to suck for a moment before releasing Steven's thumb. He nods and crawls off of Steven. 

 

Mal stands up and follows Steven and Simon into the bedroom. The sheets from last night are gone and in their place are dark maroon ones. Jayne comes into the room behind him and stands, waiting, like him for what happens next. Steven whispers something to Simon and then steps in front of Jayne. He starts undressing the aroused merc while Simon turns and looks at Mal. He sees the question in Simon's eyes but waits for him to ask. 

 

"Would you mind if I undressed you?" Mal spreads his arms in a `be my guest' gesture and Simon takes off his suspenders, and unbuttons his shirt. He spreads it apart and just looks for a long moment at the tanned chest revealed. His hands skate softly over muscles and hair and Mal jumps when he runs a palm over one of his nipples. 

 

He touches Simon's face and when Simon looks up Mal bends his head, stopping right before he touches Simon's lips. "May I kiss you?" 

 

At the nod he gets from Simon, Mal closes that small gap between them and presses his lips to Simon's. After a moment, Simon opens his mouth and Mal licks the inside of Simon's mouth before touching his tongue. This gets him a small gasp and he uses it to get deeper into Simon's mouth. 

 

Simon backs away from him, a small step and before Mal can move closer he feels Simon's hands on his pants. Mal traces the muscles in Simon's back while Simon lets his hands touch and rub Mal's cock. 

 

Steven looks over at Simon and Mal and the sight makes him want to help Mal, who is busy sliding his hands inside of Simon's pants. He looks at Jayne and he's watching them too. He pushes Jayne down on the bed in a sitting position and kneels to take his boots off. He unzips Jayne's pants and pulls them open, then taps Jayne's hip so he'll lift up. When he does, Steven pulls his pants all the way off. 

 

His eyes roam over Jayne and he loves all the muscles that are his to touch for as long as Jayne wants. A hand on his cheek has him looking up and he reads the desire for his mouth in Jayne's eyes. He leans forward his mouth already anticipating hard salty heat. Jayne stops him and he looks at him again. 

 

"Finish undressing, I like looking at you." Steven smiles, stands and starts to take off his pants. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Simon looking at him so he turns the unbuttoning and unzipping into an art form. He hooks his thumbs into the pants and slowly slithers out of them. Being naked in front of three men doesn't bother him and he loves the look Simon is giving his body. He lets them look for a minute before kneeling back down and going straight for Jayne's cock. 

 

Mal's hand is on Simon when Steven does his little strip tease and he feels Simon get harder. He wonders if he'd be as turned on if he met someone who looked like him. He doesn't think so but what if that version acted like a walking orgasm? He can't fathom it but maybe he would be turned on. He keeps kissing Simon and fondling him. Making a sudden decision he pulls Simon's pants down and nudges him toward the bed. When he's sitting beside Jayne, Mal kneels down finishes undressing him. 

 

Steven sucks and licks Jayne and tilts his head when Simon sits down. He lets his eyes roam quickly over Simon's body and they do seem to look alike unclothed also. He can feel Jayne's body tightening so he turns his attention back to him, one hand closing around Jayne while the other hand runs over the parts of Jayne's chest he can reach. 

 

He licks and sucks faster and faster, then deep throats Jayne, which is not easy. Steven smiles when Jayne groans and starts to come. Yeah, it wasn't easy but worth it as he swallows as much as he can. 

 

Simon looks at Steven kneeling between Jayne's legs then looks at Mal kneeling down in front of him. When Mal starts to lick him he moans and then leans back, bracing his hands on the bed. Mal's mouth engulfs him and teases him unlike anything he could imagine. 

 

Mal's tongue licks the vein at the base of his cock and it feels so good, Simon doesn't want him to stop. Simon notices Mal reaching into his own pants and when Mal starts to stroke and touch himself the sight makes Simon close his eyes. 

 

The bed shifts and Simon hears Steven move but keeps his eyes closed, until Steven whispers. "Open your eyes." His voice is closer than Simon expects and he opens his eyes to see Steven straddling Jayne. Together Steven and Jayne's hands are stoking Steven, their hands leisurely touching and caressing his rigid cock. 

 

 

Simon looks into Steven's eyes and moves closer at the same time Steven moves closer and hooks one hand around Simon's neck. They kiss and Simon touches his tongue to every spot he can reach in Steven's mouth. Steven lets him go, and nods his head in Mal's direction. 

 

Simon looks down and he can't wait, can't control what the sight of Mal sucking him does and he comes and it feels painful and good and sweet. Simon brushes a thumb over the corner of Mal's mouth, and a few minutes later he smiles into blue eyes as Mal comes. He leans back willingly as Mal climbs on top of him and kisses him. They hear Steven gasp and Jayne talking to him. "You look so fuckable when you come." 

 

Steven laughs and collapses onto Jayne's chest. "Well, give me some time and you can fuck me for as long as you like." Jayne rubs his back and the room smells like come, sweat and heat. He waits until Steven goes into a doze, and asks, "Is now too soon?" Steven laughs sleepily and buries his head against Jayne's neck. "Yes, and get some rest. I've got a feeling you're going to need it." 

 

Simon and Mal laugh, and the bed bounces as Mal moves to lie next to Simon. Jayne was joking about starting back up right now and he can tell Steven knows it. They all need to rest and like Steven says, he needs to conserve his energy. 

 

 

Two hours later the room is lit with a few candles and shadows dance on the walls connecting and swaying and moving apart but the men on the bed are focused on one another, with no attention to spare for anything else. 

 

Jayne is on his knees, holding onto Steven's hips, grunting with each thrust into the lithe body in front of him. Jayne smiles and doesn't take his eyes off Steven who's also kneeling and has one hand buried in Simon's hair and the other hand stroking Simon's cock. 

 

Simon is doing the same to Steven, one hand pressing Steven closer by his hair, while they kiss and nibble and lick each other's mouths. Simon has one hand wrapped around Steven's cock while Mal is behind him, steadily fucking Simon and getting deeper with each stroke. 

 

From what Jayne can see, Simon and Steven are about as identical naked as they were clothed. He'd opened his eyes to find Steven and Simon between him and Mal. Both of them touching and caressing each other, looking for differences while playing. He'd met Mal's eyes over their bodies and then turned back to watch them. Steven had kept his promise and looked at or touched every spot on Simon's body. 

 

Simon had been shy at first but then had done the same. When Steven started to lick parts of Simon's body, Simon in turn had tasted Steven and zeroed in on his nipple ring, touching it with his tongue. When his tongue had pulled the silver ring, Steven's moan had moved Jayne to start his own explorations. Soon he was buried in Steven and Mal was seducing Simon. 

 

Steven can feel Jayne behind him and he feels so good and Steven thinks he could do this every night and twice on Sundays. Pale, long fingers caress him, pulling him closer to an explosive ending and he wonders if he can keep Simon here too. Simon's hand moves from the back of his head down his chest to his nipple ring. 

 

He tugs it in rhythm to Jayne's thrust, and Steven pulls away from Simon's mouth and throws his head back, arching and coming. From far away he can hear his own voice shouting something. He can feel Jayne plunging in and out of his body and then he's coming too and oh god, it's too much. He squeezes Simon a little harder than he should but Simon doesn't seem to mind because he's making noises like his world is ending. 

 

Through the haze surrounding him, Mal hears Steven scream and Jayne groan, and it's like a domino effect. Simon squeezes his hand and begs him to move faster and harder and all Mal can think is to do whatever Simon wants. Over Simon's shoulder he sees Steven jerking Simon off and even when Simon starts to come Steven keeps pulling and stroking until Simon shudders and whimpers. 

 

The movements from Simon's orgasm tighten on Mal and he tries to resist the storm but he's helpless. He pulls Simon closer and sucks on the back of his neck for a moment before coming, moaning Simon's name. 

 

Mal pulls out of Simon carefully and they both fall to the bed, where Jayne and Steven are looking at them. The room is filled with all four men trying to catch their breaths and slow their hearts down. Mal kisses Simon's shoulder. "I think I'm broken, but check with me in a little while. Maybe I just need a bath and some food." Simon turns around and kisses him softly on the mouth before flinging one arm around Mal's waist. 

 

Jayne snorts and shifts around in the bed. "You're broke? What about me? I'm plumb wore out." He slaps Steven gently on the ass. "You planning to fuck me to death, is that it?" Steven laughs and stretches. "Maybe, Jayne, maybe. But what a way to go!" 

 

Simon's back is turned away from Steven but he doesn't need to see the smile on his face since he's wearing one just like it. "You all are crazy. We can shower and eat in a few minutes." He gets three sleepy affirmations and sinks down into a drowsy nap, his head on Mal's chest. 

 

The End (For Now)


End file.
